The present invention is an adjustable mounting system for holding a device in a particular position. The present invention was developed to facilitate the needs of physically-handicapped individuals who often need to have activating switches put in varying particular locations for access by the individuals in varying circumstances and from varying parts of their bodies. Since these individuals often have severely restricted ability to move their hands or other parts of their bodies in order to make contact with an activating switch, a system which is highly versatile and which permits the positioning of switches or other devices was needed. However, in addition to serving the needs of individuals who are handicapped or who otherwise have limited abilities to come into contact with devices that may be held by the present system, the system is also widely useful for many other holding applications, for example, for holding a camera in virtually any position desired.